Currently, there exists a standard for transmitting datagrams over Ethernet networks. The basic unit of data transmission over an Ethernet network is a frame wherein the Ethernet frame defines the data layout at the OSI Layer 2 link level. Ethernet has a minimum packet size because the transmission of a packet at the source node without hearing a collision is assumed to be an acknowledgement of the transmission and no collisions are assumed until the source has heard the end of packet transmission.
The length of an Ethernet frame is typically no less than 64 bytes or 512 bits and no more than 1518 bytes. The 64 bytes consist of two 6-byte addresses, 2-bytes of type, 4-bytes CRC, and 46 bytes of data. The exception to the minimum length is the Gigabit Ethernet standard where the minimum packet size is increased to 512 bytes.
A runt packet is then considered as a packet that is smaller than the minimum Ethernet frame size of 64 bytes excluding the preamble. This minimum size is tied to the maximum propagation time of an Ethernet network segment (51.2 microseconds) and it takes approximately 51.2 microseconds to transmit 64 bytes of data. Therefore, every node on the segment is aware that another node is transmitting before the transmission is complete, providing for more accurate collision detection. Typically, if the host has less than 46 bytes of data to send, the host pads bytes to make the data into 46 bytes.
This operation is typically done at the processor or microcontroller in communication with the Ethernet controller.
Furthermore, in some cases, other padding is done to ensure security of the packet over the network. For example, this padding is done to conceal the actual length of the payload or the header.
In wireless communication, it is desired to transmit as few bytes as possible and, therefore, padding is typically undesirable. That said, it must be employed, where necessary, to meet a standard, such as the Ethernet standard. This results in padding and unpadding operations that are wasteful of processing time and, for portable devices, battery power.